


Jealousy

by tfm



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels a little jealous – they've got something she'll never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Criminal Minds kink meme. Prompt: "Morgan/Reid, Emily - Emily suspects there's something going on between the two, so she follows them and catch them in the act."

Jealousy

She’d been in the BAU barely a month before she’d picked up on the fact that Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were madly in love. To an outside observer, their interactions might have been attributed to a very strong friendship, but Emily Prentiss had been profiling people long before she’d joined the BAU.

As the child of an Ambassador, it was pertinent that she pay attention to every single detail of a person’s behavior, and she was sure as hell paying attention now. It hadn’t been enough to know – she had to see.  
Morgan’s got a strong, hot body, the kind of muscle that just screams “hot fuck.” Reid’s not as attractive, and yet in many ways, he’s more so. They move together as one, Reid trying to find purchase as Morgan drives into him. Morgan’s hands are wrapped around the younger man’s waist, fingers grasping a throbbing erection. Alone, they’re both at the point of appearing in her nightly fantasies, but together the eroticism of it is off the charts. Watching Morgan lean into Reid’s neck, roughly whispering his name makes her feel the heat low in her belly.

They collapse in a pile of heavy breathing, and she sees the sweat-slicked skin, and the intimacy with which they’re holding each other and the pangs of jealously hit her with force. She gives a small smile, and leaves them to each other.


End file.
